fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrmroost
Wyrmroost is one of The seven Dragon Sanctuaries and also one of the three Forbidden Dragon Sanctuaries. Its former caretaker is Agad, a wizard and acquaintance of Patton Burgess. Wyrmroost houses a Fairy Queen shrine, the Blackwell Keep, Manor of Thronis and the Dragon Temple. Moonfang and Stormcrag are the highest peaks of Wyrmroost. The gate of Wyrmroost can only be opened with a unicorn's first horn, and it was also guarded by the dragon sentry Camarat, Agad's brother. At the end of Keys to the Demon Prison, Agad let the dragons govern themselves in exchange for their aid against the demons. The sanctuary was founded by Archadius, the first wizard. Its fourth caretaker was another wizard, Agad. ''Afterwards, Celebrant and Camarat (or Marat if in human form) become co-caretakers. Kendra and Seth Sorenson later took over from Marat. ''Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Kendra and the Knights of the Dawn braved Wyrmroost to claim the key to the vault at the Secret Preserve, Obsidian Waste, in Australia. They opened the gate, were greeted by Camarat, and were accepted in the Blackwell Keep as guests. The group ventured towards the Fairy Queen shrine located at the shoulder of Stormcrag. Several of them were captured and brought to Thronis. After being released, the group went to the Dragon Temple, acquired the key, and barely escaped from Wyrmroost. Creatures found in Wyrmroost *Astrids - Not bound to the Sanctuary *Basilisks *Western Cyclopses **Bag Zou *Dire Bears *Dragons **Camarat (dragon) **Celebrant (dragon) **Chiro (dragon) - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Dromadus (dragon) **Horus (dragon) - Dragon King before Celebrant, likely slain by Celebrant **Glommus (dragon) - deceased, slain by Vanessa Santoro **Grugnar (dragon) - deceased, ancestor of Madrigus **Jaleesa (dragon) **Madrigus (dragon) - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Nafia (dragon) **Numrum (dragon) - deceased, slain by the Somber Knight **Obregon (dragon) - deceased, slain by the Wizenstone **Raina (dragon) **Raxtus (fairy dragon) **Siletta (dragon) - deceased, slain by Kendra and Seth Sorenson **Berzog (dragon) **Luria (dragon) **Podenholm (dragon) - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Rondet (dragon) - deceased, slain by Celebrant **Green Dragon (dragon) *Dreadwolves *Dullions **Umbro *Dwarves **Didger **Obun **Humbuggle - Held in the contest at Stormguard Castle, not bound to the sanctuary *Fairies *Great Fairies **Risenmay *Firedrakes *Fair Folk - Original residents of the land, Not bound to the Sanctuary **Dalgorel **Eve **Garreth **Heath **King Hollorix **Lockland **Lomo **Tregain **Jasmine Oxgard *Hamadryad **Eldanore *Hags **Lowly Vatka *Thronis (sky giant) *Gnomes **Karzal *Griffins **Sheba **Tempest **Sage **Titan *Hawkbears *Hespera (hydra) *Hill Giants *Ogres *Perytons *Phoenixes *Trolls **Gate Troll ***Grimp **Ridge Troll ***Grippa *Rocs *Talking Animals **Babak (Camel) **Charlemagne (Horse) **Creya (Eagle) **Glory (Horse) **Gorban (Bear) **Mickette (Horse) - Deceased **Noble (Horse) **Raj Faranah (Tiger) **Samba (Boomslang) **Sherman (Fox) **Thistleton (Rabbit) **Azalar (Owl) **Hinto the Great (Elephant) *Agad (wizard) - Ex-caretaker, Not bound to the Sanctuary *Taurans **Alcetaurs ***Henrick **Cervitaurs **Rumitaurs ***Amulon **Centaurs **Minotaurs ***Brunwin ***Romnus ***Tonak *Werebeasts **Werewolves **Wereboars **Werelynxes * Woodlings (Wooden Henchmen) ** Yimo * Wyverns * Unconfirmed Race: ** Ryland (The Somber Knight) - Dragon Slayer, possibly some sort of undead ** Simrin ** Myrna Locations Blackwell Keep A small protected castle that serves as the home of the caretaker of Wyrmroost The Blackwell The Blackwell is a prison for undead located in the Blackwell Keep. The undead imprisoned down there are ancient and powerful, that even Agad, an experienced wizard, would never seek their aid unless it was an absolute last resort. Safe Roads Wyrmroost has 5 main roadways, which enjoy as much protection as a protected territory, since they usually connect them The High Road The High Road is a magically protected road that interconnects various locations across Wyrmroost. It offers powerful protection for those who traverse it but only as long as they stay on the High Road. It leads directly from Blackwell Keep to Terrabelle and can also be taken to Skyhold trough Thirsty Gulch. It seems to connect Skyhold to Terrabelle rather then to Blackwell Keep. The Outer Road Leads to the Herdlands, connects to both Blackwell Keep and Skyhold. It also passes Stormguard Castle. Winding Way Connects Terrabelle to the Zowali Protectorate passing the lair of Dormadus. Road Houses Due to the vast size of Wyrmroost, the High Road is equally as lengthy to interconnect specific locations for safe travel. However, taking the High Road to locations, especially on foot, can be a long journey, depending on the destination. That's why there are Road Houses along the High Road, each one about a day's walk from each other, and they are looked after by brownies. They offer safety and hospitality for those traveling the High Road, including basic amenities like food and drink. They can even offer safe haven during the festival nights of the solstices and equinoxes. Dragon Temple A temple that contains treasures sacred to the dragons and forbidden to all but the dragons. It was previously guarded by Hespera the hydra, Glommus the dragon of sleeping breath, and Siletta the poison dragon until they were slain by Gavin, Vanessa Santoro (while possessing Tanu), and Kendra and Seth Sorenson respectively. The temple's inner sanctum contains a vast trove of treasure and objects sacred to the dragons, including the Sage's Gauntlets. Wyrmroost Fairy Queen Shrine Another of the Fairy Queen's Shrines, it has a golden bowl and a quartz pink statue. Stormcrag Stormcrag is a large mountain where Thronis the Sky Giant lives in his mansion. He considers the area around Stormcrag to be his dominion. Terrabelle A territory and domain of the Fair Folk, led by Lord Dalgorel Moonfang A mountain that houses Celebrant's private lair Ragged Mountains A mountain range in Wyrmroost where Celebrant's castle, Skyhold is located Skyhold Celebrant's castle and seat of power from where he rules dragonkind Zowali Protectorate The territory and home of the Talking Animals, currently led by Raj Faranah The Sentient Wood A forest of living and sentient trees, that can only be entered with permission, not even caretakers. The trees are conscious and think, and anything crafted from their wood comes to life. The trees are protected by the Woodlings, wooden humanoids that act on behalf of their masters, and Patton suspects the first Woodling was crafted by a dryad or hamadryad, and indeed, the Sentient Wood is the home of a hamadryad by the name of Eldanore. Bewilderness The Bewilderness is a dangerous region not far from the Zowali Protectorate, said to be so dangerous that even dragons don't go there. It is on the border of a place called the Sentient Wood, which can be reached by a tunnel from the Protectorate. The Bewilderness is incredibly disorienting to animals and magical creatures, including dragons. A Greater Fairy known as Risenmay dwells at the heart of the Bewilderness, and nearly all the forest is a death trap.. The trick to navigating the Bewilderness is easier said than done, for one who ventures into the Bewilderness must always go in the direction that feels most wrong. To go in the way that feels right will lead the traveler into a fatal trap, like poisonous thorns, covered pits, monsters with limited domains. The trick to navigating the Bewilderness, is to always go against your instincts. Various warning signs surround the border of the Bewilderness, explaining the clue to navigate the wood, charmed with an attractor spell to make sure those who approach the Bewilderness unaware of its nature will know what to expect. Gundertun A kingdom of gnomes, led by Grand Imperator Karzal The Herdlands A territory populated by taurans, such as the moose-like alcetaurs, the deer-like cervitaurs, the elk-like rumitaurs, and some centaurs, led by Amulon, a rumitaur. After leading some of his people against Kendra and Seth, the Somber Knight banished the tauran folk from the Herdlands as punishment, moving them to a lesser territory haunted by shades and specters. Barrows, Lackluster Woods and the adjoining meadows A domain of haunts and shades, and as of WotDK, also the taurans. The Sludgeholes A marshy region led by a Hag known as Lowly Vatka Wolfsbane Reservoir A dam located in Wyrmroost that was destroyed by a fight between a dragon and hill giants, causing a flood into the nearby Thirsty Gulch Wyrmroost Castle A Castle by the name of the Roost was mentioned in passing in Dragonwatch as the ex-secondary residance of the caretaker, but never since. Thirsty Gulch An area in Wyrmroost that became flooded after the nearby Wolfsbane Reservoir was destroyed by a fight between a dragon and hill giants. The flooding also destroyed a bridge along the High Road Stormguard Castle A haunted and cursed castle that was said to once have been thriving but went dark and silent overnight. Nobody who went to investigate has ever gotten close enough to learn anything or never return at all. Storm Guard was once the heart of Wyrmroost and the castle predates the sanctuary by its connection to the Fair Folk. It was ruled by King Hollorix, who had three sons, Tregain, Heath, and Lockland. Category:Locations Category:Preserves